TAINTED TWILIGHT
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: [XENOSAGA] Inside the Song of Nephilim, Jr. and everyone else wander inside its dark depths in order to save MOMO. Albedo finds Jr. all alone, and it's about time they had a little heart to heart... [Albedo x Jr.]
1. Tainted

**A/N**- Ok…So I couldn't help myself xD…I've been frighteningly obsessed with AlbedoxRubedo…I just can't get enough of them. And I know that they're practically brothers and that's wrong on so many levels, but I couldn't ignore the many not-so-subtle signs that Albedo wanted a more meaningful relationship with Jr. And seeing only one story that hasn't been completed or updated well over a year makes me very twitchy. So this is what has happened…I have written a dark, angsty and full of er _touching _story xD. Anyway, this is slightly AU because this takes place at the Song of Nephilim where poor Jr. is quite conveniently alone…Please enjoy this story :D

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI RELATIONSHIPS AND IS RATED T. IN THIS STORY ONE OF THE MALE CHARACTERS IS PHYSICALLY UNDERAGE ALTHOUGH HE IS TECHNICALLY 26. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT KIND OF THING, I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE. THAT IS ALL. (Always wanted to do that xD;)  
**

**TAINTED TWILIGHT**

**(Albedo x Jr)**

_Albedo was still alive. _

That phrase ran over and over inside of Gaignun Kukai Jr.'s mind as the Elsa sped through space toward the haunting Song of Nephilim. It didn't take much to convince Jr. that his darker half was still alive. Somehow, after chaos and Canaan had saved him and Nigredo from Miltia with a white-haired boy absent, Jr. had known deep in his heart that his twin was still alive. He was immortal with his gift of regeneration wasn't he? Or was it more of a curse…

_Coming for ma pêche, Rubedo? _

The intrusion into his mind sent involuntarily shivers down his spine and he closed his eyes as turbulence rocketed the Elsa slightly off course, concentrating.

_Albedo! What are you doing inside that _thing! _And…how did you get off of Miltia…?_

A bitter chuckle echoed inside his mind, making Jr.'s heart jump.

_So suddenly you care about where and how I've been, eh Rubedo? _The coldness in his voice didn't go unnoticed as Jr. received the mental message.

_I…I thought you died when U-DO attacked us…_

_Have you forgotten? I can't die. _

Jr. unconsciously stepped back as their mental link was abruptly severed by Albedo. There had been forebodingness in the tone of Albedo's voice and he shivered, realizing he'd eventually have to face his other half to rescue MOMO. Fourteen years had already passed…What would he say? What would Albedo do? And…why was Albedo inside the Song of Nephilim…? Jr. winced as the Song only certain people could hear rang in his ears, a lilting and sweet sound that drove whoever heard it over the brink of insanity.

As the Elsa circled around the structure, Captain Matthews kicked Hammer's chair, knocking the navigator forward and sprawling over the mess of blinking buttons. "Ya moron! Find us a place to dock already!"

"I'm working on it! ...Hey, Captain! There's an opening to the side where we can dock!" Captain Matthews nodded in approval, crossing his masculine arms and lowering his infamous "CAUTION: I AM A BOOZER!" hat slightly.

"All right! Bring us in, Tony. Be careful."

"Aye, sir!" The handsome pilot leaned to the left and the Elsa moved along with him, dodging bits and pieces of debris. After securing the cargo ship to the small plank jutting conveniently out of the Song of Nephilim, the five combatants readied their weapons and equipment.

As chaos fiddled with his gloves, he smiled at the group of people on the bridge with equally determined looks on their faces. "Remember to be careful, everyone. This place is dangerous and we mustn't allow the Song to play for long…" Shion nodded in agreement, green eyes fuming with her passion to save the Realian who had become like a daughter to her. She swung her right arm back and forth, testing out the feel of the M.W.S. Miyuki had recently upgraded.

"Let's go, everyone!" the Vector employee shouted, walking out of the room. KOS-MOS obediently followed suit and chaos after. The remaining two allies, Ziggy and Jr., stared at each other and the message received in the others' eyes was clear.

_Don't mess up. _

…

As the five comrades entered the Song, all was quiet. Boxes and junk were scattered across the front hall, and the smell of cherries hung sweetly in the air. A rustling sound caused the group to turn in that direction and Shion let out a gasp as an expressionless MOMO appeared from the rubbish.

"MOMO!" Jr. cried, wincing at himself. He had almost called her Sakura. An image of Sakura flashed in his mind and he tried to shrug it off as MOMO stared at him with unreadable golden eyes. Something clicked in his mind. "Don't tell me…we're too late…? Damn…that bastard! He's taken her consciousness! I'm gonna make him pay for this! Hold on, MOMO! I'll make you whole again!" As he muttered these things to himself, the group surrounding him exchanged confused looks.

"Jr.! What happened to MOMO?" Shion asked worriedly. Jr. glanced sideways at her.

"That monster Albedo's gone and reversed the spiritual link…" he muttered, looking warily around himself. He couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that tickled his senses. Ziggy decided to step in, asking about the reversal of the spiritual link and after Jr. gave him a hasty reply that seemed to satisfy the cyborg, the red-head sighed, shaking his head.

"It's best for you all to go back. I'll handle this on my own." _This is all my fault, anyway. _He moved to continue down the darkened path when chaos' soft voice cut in through everyone else's stunned silence.

"Wait! It's too dangerous to go alone!" _You think I don't know that, chaos? _Jr. paused for a moment, leveling his gaze with chaos' serene blue. chaos continued to be somewhat of an enigma to Jr. He'd been the one who had rescued the URTVs fourteen years ago along with Canaan, who they hadn't seen since. It had been fourteen years since the variant leader had first met chaos, and he still didn't know much about him. Jr. never had any reason to say no to the young boy-he owed him his life after all. But now was the time when Jr. just couldn't risk harming anyone else…not with his temper.

"Sorry. This is between me and him…All right?" chaos looked slightly surprised by his reply but didn't say anything. Keeping their eyes locked for a moment longer, Jr. turned to leave when MOMO stopped in front of him. His heart stopped as he took in her golden eyes and peach-colored hair. If only her eyes were green and hair brown like the earth…he could've sworn Sakura was still alive then. It disheartened him to see her standing there, a sort of mockery of his failed attempt to save someone he had grown to care deeply for. His eyes softened somewhat and he whispered softly.

"MOMO…You…wanna come with me?" The Realian nodded once and Jr. just couldn't say no to her. Seizing the chance, Shion hurried to the seemingly younger boy's side.

"I'm going, too." The tone in her voice left no room for argument.

"Shion…" Jr. sighed, scratching his head. _I guess I have no choice. I just hope this turns out ok._

…

Deep inside the Song of Nephlim, a lone figure sat upon his throne, a corpse strewn across his lap. The candles surrounding his lair illuminated the many similar broken bodies that littered the floor disgracefully, their eyes blank and lips parted slightly. Long silver hair tumbled over the armrest as the man continued to gently stroke her hair, knocking over her headdress in the process. His eerie amethyst eyes flickered with an unknown emotion as he smiled wickedly at the dead Kirschwasser, remembering her look of understanding before he had quickly disposed of her life.

Both he and the Kirschwassers knew what it felt like to be unwanted, to be ignored and neglected. So he had taken them in and they had stayed by his side as he was the only one who offered them something they had never received from Joachim Mizrahi: _affection_. Although his affection for the Kirschwassers was more twisted than the orthodox kind, they loved him for paying attention to them anyway. He also gave them a privilege in being able to die and rest in peace. He wondered what it was like to die. Hopefully he'd find out soon so Rubedo wouldn't have to leave him first, so he wouldn't have to know what it'd be like to live for eternity alone and ignored.

Sensing the girl's warmth dissipating, he scoffed in annoyance and tossed her to the ground, resting his elbow on the armrest and placing his cheek in his hand. She had been his favorite Kirschwasser, too. A noise behind Albedo alerted his sensitive ears and he craned his neck backwards slightly, grinning for he knew who was there.Virgil appeared at his side, unveiling his mask to reveal his scowling face.

"They're here, Albedo." Albedo immediately smiled and stood up, towering slightly above the blonde man.

"Alas, I didn't expect them to come so soon! Ah, I can sense Rubedo's aura drawing nearer…such a hot temper…" the white-haired URTV murmured, a psychotic cackle escaping his lips. Virgil rolled his eyes, used to the crazed man's antics.

"Shall we wait here?"

Albedo's grin widened and he craned his neck to look directly at Virgil, mauve eyes flashing dangerously. The green-eyed man hated to admit it, but sometimes Albedo frightened him. He was always spontaneous and hard to predict, making it all the more dangerous to be in his presence.

"No. I think I shall go and pay Rubedo a long overdue visit." Whirling around, Albedo walked out of his lair, white cape swirling powerfully around him.

…

As the group continued past the darkened hall, they were greeted by the sounds of thunder and lightning flashing across the open space. Shion winced and Jr. sent her a sympathetic look. He remembered why she was so afraid of that sound. Her boyfriend had died protecting her on a rainy day when the KOS-MOS prototype had gone berserk and attacked all the Vector employees, slaying everyone but her. It must've traumatized Shion for who knows how long, knowing she had lived but at the cost of the life of the one she loved most.

And yet…even though KOS-MOS had killed Kevin, Shion wasn't at all cold to the female android. As the combatants trekked across the bridge, he wondered how Shion dealt with KOS-MOS. Didn't just looking at the blue-haired android send a pang of pain in her heart, knowing the one who had killed Kevin was the one who protected her now? Why didn't she hate KOS-MOS? Was it because the Vector chief believed that a piece of Kevin lived within KOS-MOS?

As they made it past the bridge and into an elevator filled with more boxes, the Song of Nephilim started to play. The sound reminded the URTV of a mourning woman singing sorrowfully, screaming in Jr.'s ears and yet singing so softly simultaneously. The Kukai director glanced at chaos who was looking directly at him, concern flashing in his eyes. _That's right…he can hear it too._ His gaze traveled to back to Shion, whose green eyes were darting to and fro nervously, and she started nibbling on her lower lip. Jr. wondered about this woman. There was more to her than there seemed. She was important, that much he could tell.

Jr. stared at KOS-MOS. As usual, the android had an emotionless mask on her face, red eyes searching the Song for signs of danger and scanning the elevator casually. Her long sky-blue hair trailed past her waist, swirling gracefully around her thigh-high combat boots. She seemed almost heavenly if not for the many dangerous weapons strapped to her sides and the powerful X-BUSTER waiting inside her abdomen. Even though KOS-MOS only thought by numbers, strategy, and logic, she still lacked a human side, but Jr. was sure Kevin had added a little something of his own to the android that Shion was not aware of. That would explain why KOS-MOS' eyes turned a shimmering cerulean when she eliminated all the Gnosis around the Elsa some time ago.

As the group pondered the use of the cargo, KOS-MOS offered an intelligent approach, stating that the weight of the boxes held the elevator down, and that by eliminating a small percentage of the boxes, the elevator would then proceed to raise a certain level.

"Hmm…seems like there are seven floors…" Shion murmured, squinting her emerald eyes upward. "Let's start from the second floor then, KOS-MOS!" Jr. noted the smile on Shion's face as she gave KOS-MOS her instructions.

_If Shion could forgive KOS-MOS for killing Kevin…maybe Sakura could forgive me for not being able to save her. And maybe Albedo could forgive me for breaking our mental link…if only he'd understand why I did it. _Jr. shivered as he recalled the vision he had encountered as he and his brothers had created their link around U-DO. He had been afraid and he had severed their link, which resulted in his brothers' demise. But if he hadn't…they would've all died anyway, including him, Albedo, and Nigredo. He _had_ to do it. Somehow, someway, when he found Albedo inside the Song of Nephilim, he would make his darker half understand why he cut their link that fateful day.

The blue-haired female nodded in agreement to Shion's request. Using the adapter KOS-MOS fired it and blew up a box, calculating the weight of the elevator at the same time. Then the android walked over to the center of the elevator and pressed the red button. chaos smiled as the elevator started to rise slightly, stopping directly in front of the bridge leading to the second floor.

One-by-one the group of six walked over the bridge and into a brightly lit and narrow hallway. A blonde female dressed in a tight ruby-red jumpsuit and supporting a large bazooka suddenly jumped out from an entrance in the wall and KOS-MOS, Jr., Ziggy, and chaos immediately readied their weapons. KOS-MOS wasted no time and lunged toward the opponent, kicking her squarely in the face before jamming her hard steel elbow into her stomach. The woman cried out and stumbled backwards from the force, blood slowly spilling from the corner of her mouth.

"Die!" The woman blasted her bazooka toward the three of them. A rush of smoke invaded the area and Jr. cursed as bits of debris cut his face. Momentarily blinded, he flapped his arms wildly and brandished his prized MAKAROV guns, trying to clear the miasma. The sounds of fighting to his left sounded in his ears and he veered in that direction. He could make out Ziggy using Jack Knife on their adversary. The woman choked and then crumpled to a bloody heap on the ground, lifeless.

"Don't feel too bad. You didn't stand a chance," Ziggy spoke coldly, continuing down the hall without sparing the corpse a second glance. After finding nothing on the second floor, the group made their way back to the elevator and proceeded to the third floor. As they made their way down the white hall, fighting every now and then with MOMO supporting them with her healing ethers, they came upon a dark hallway at the end of the path.

Heading inside, Shion spotted a button. "Hey you guys, I think we should press it. It looks like it's supposed to make a contraption rise." The Vector employee inspected the button carefully and then turned to the group for confirmation.

"Shion, there is an 85.56 percent chance that this button will connect this tower to the second one." KOS-MOS pointed upwards where two other towers could be seen, and they seemed to be missing bridges connecting them to one another. At this, Shion nodded and pressed the button, and sure enough a bridge was created above them.

"Let's go," Ziggy spoke in his usual monotone, stomping back out of the hallway. chaos followed out after him, his footsteps light and soundless contrary to the cyborg's. Looking up at the dark and flashing area, Shion frowned and followed after, KOS-MOS following suit.

"Hey, MOMO," Jr. whispered, gently grabbing the pink-haired Realian's wrist as she turned to follow the rest. MOMO turned towards Jr. to show that she was listening, her golden eyes hard and lifeless. The red-head couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed off about MOMO besides the fact that Albedo had reversed her spiritual link. "Are you sure you're ok?"

MOMO stared at him a moment longer before pulling her wrist out of his grasp. Soft lips set in a straight line, she turned and followed after the group, leaving Jr. behind. His heart dropped slightly at her lack of reply. It was his fault she was like this. Of course she wasn't ok…She probably hated him for not being there when Albedo kidnapped her. He had broken his promise to Sakura.

Sighing, Jr. stared up at the dark area around him and placed his hands on the supporting rail, temporarily forgetting that the rest of his friends had gone on without him. Shivering, he tugged on his black trench coat, clenching his fingers around the cuffs of the sleeves. _I don't know if I'm strong enough to go on anymore…_ The frigid air stung his ears and he winced as his now cold long dangling earring gently hit his neck when he lowered his head. _Now's not the time to be unsure, though. I have to make MOMO whole again…Sakura's depending on me. _With that inspiration settled in his mind, a new fire of determination burned in his sapphire orbs and he backed away from the ledge.

His eyes widened as the light from the hallway illuminated an ominous shadow blocking his way from exiting the shadowy area. Two clawed hands rested on either side of the doorframe, broad shoulders supported a head with a mass of messy hair. Muscular and shapely legs were spread slightly apart, and a long and jagged cape filled the gap and tumbled to the floor. Jr. felt his heart racing as just the shadow and presence of this person sent a feeling of immense doom upon him. He was alone with only his MAKAROV guns which were pretty much useless now.

Not knowing what else to do, Jr. slowly turned around with eyes wide as he was met face-to-face with his other half for the first time in fourteen years. His darker half's face had matured and resembled Nigredo's somewhat. Pale white hair messily framed his face, and piercing amethyst eyes glimmered mischievously. His mouth was curved into a malicious smile as he slowly took a step forward, arms sliding down to his sides.

"It's been a while, Rubedo."

* * *

**A/N**- I had a lot of fun writing this :D …Hopefully you enjoyed reading it! I'm not sure if I should make the next chapter a rated MA thing or if it should just be angsty and not as OOC as a rated MA would have to be haha! So tell me which one you would like, and if you are going to review about how wrong or whatever this relationship is, I'd prefer you wouldn't because I already gave you my warning in the beginning. Anyway, constructive or complimenting reviews would be appreciated!

**Moshi Moshi Mai**


	2. Twilight

A/N- Welcome to the second installment of TAINTED TWILIGHT. Thank you for reading! I'd also like to give a shout-out to **Relika**** Lockheart**, my destined Albedo/Jr. fangirl. It was kinda freaky how we reviewed each other's stories, met each other on a GameFAQs forum, IMed each other for a while and finally figured out who the other was on this site xD

**TAINTED TWILIGHT**

**(AlbedoxJr.)**

Jr. was cornered. As Albedo's pace toward him quickened and the sound of heavy boots pounded in his ears, he panicked and reached for his MAKAROV guns. The steel glinted in the dim lighting as the red-head drew them out and crossed his arms in the shape of an X, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

The first shot blew Albedo's head off completely, and blood marred the pristine grey walls as the man in the white cloak stumbled back from the force of the blow. Seizing the opportunity, Jr. ran forward and tried to dodge Albedo as the taller man flailed his limbs, giggling as his head started to regenerate.

"You can't run away anymore, Rubedo!" his twin shouted gleefully, stretching out his arm and catching Jr. around the midsection, just as the smaller boy had almost reached the exit. The red-head grunted as Albedo's grip on his tightened and he brought the smaller boy into a headlock, resting his chin on top of Jr.'s head. A peaceful smile temporarily appeared on the crazed man's face as he inhaled his brother's scent, tasting the almost palpable metallic fear and anger radiating off of Jr.

"Are you afraid?" Albedo suddenly hissed as his eyes narrowed to slits. With amazing speed, the white-haired man grabbed Jr. by the shoulders, pinning him against the wall. Jr. cried out as he was slammed against the cold hard wall inside the Song, his back facing his other half. A white clawed hand circled around his neck, applying brute force to the boy.

"My sweet Rubedo," Albedo whispered into his other half's ear lowly, sending shivers down Jr.'s spine. Albedo's grip on the boy tightened upon his reaction and the villain let out a crazed cackle that echoed ominously above them.

"Let me go, Albedo!" the red-haired boy warned, trying to gain the upper hand in the situation. He was the older one, after all. Albedo grinned, amethyst eyes shimmering in the darkness. Violently he whirled Jr. around to face him, pressing his back to the wall none too gently. Jr. withheld a cry of pain, glaring at Albedo as the white-haired URTV gently ran his free hand through Jr.'s blood-red locks, a mockery of his affection for his older brother when they were younger.

"I'm hurt, Rubedo! Not even a 'hello, how've you been'? I would've thought you'd be happy to see me well and alive after all this time." Albedo leaned in so that their noses were practically touching and Jr. writhed, obviously uncomfortable with their proximity. The smell of blood and cherries radiated strongly off of the white-haired man, making the smaller of the two dizzy. He started to struggle, flailing his legs which were more than two feet above the ground. His hands hopelessly tugged on Albedo's one hand, trying to pry his fingers off in vain.

The crazed man's grin widened as Jr.'s struggles started to dissipate and his arms hung limply at his sides in reluctant surrender. Furious blue eyes slowly started to close. He was losing consciousness from getting his circulation cut off. Just when it seemed that Albedo would suffocate Jr. to death, his grip slowly loosened and the feral look in his purple eyes softened somewhat.

"I won't let you die on me yet, Rubedo," he whispered, releasing Jr. from his grip. The boy slid down the wall gasping and Albedo easily scooped him up into his masculine arms, cradling the dizzy boy in his lap as he plopped onto the floor despite Jr.'s weak protests. "Don't you want to spend some time with me, Rubedo?" Albedo cooed as Jr. lay in his arms in the same position as the Kirschwassers.

Half-awake, the red-haired URTV felt Albedo run his sharp fingers over his face, cupping his cheek and turning it to the side as if inspecting a toy. He breathed lightly, going in and out of consciousness, not really caring what happened at the moment as he struggled to stay awake. He felt Albedo shifting his posture, propping Jr.'s head upon his broad shoulder in the crook of his surprisingly warm neck and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Albedo…" Jr. whispered, trying to sound furious, but his voice only came out whimpered, and he wanted to cry out in frustration at his state of immobilization. The white-haired villain rested his chin upon Jr.'s shoulder as he splayed his fingers across Jr.'s blue shirt, tickling the red-head in the process. Jr. hissed in retaliation as the motion sent butterflies erupting in his stomach. "What are you doing…?"

"Shh…" Albedo whispered softly, fiddling with the hem of the fabric. He slowly lifted it up and Jr. stiffened as his flat stomach was exposed to the cool air. "Why so tense?" the seemingly older man purred seductively, pressing Jr.'s body closer to his chest. Jr.'s eyes widened dramatically as the hand hovering above his stomach started to glow an eerie yellow.

"Albedo--!" His cry came out strangled as his other half plunged a white hand fluidly into Jr.'s stomach, moving around and searching through his deepest thoughts and memories. He involuntarily tilted his head back in agony as his most secret memoirs were shifted through and read like an open book, his mouth open in a silent scream.

_So…you only feel badly for ma pêche because you promised Sakura you'd take care of her, eh? So when she was kidnapped, you had to rescue her or else risk drowning in your guilt. You've always been selfish, Rubedo. _Jr. screamed loudly as Albedo dug in deeper, his taunting voice echoing in the red-head's mind. _You're still hiding something from me, aren't you? _Through the agony of having something large plunged into his stomach, Jr. could only scream in response. Suddenly, Albedo quickly removed his hand with a watery sound and the pain was immediately erased.

Jr. gasped in shock and fell forward, Albedo catching him before he hit the ground. He felt mentally exhausted and couldn't put up a fight as Albedo cradled him in his arms once more, a sinful smile on his face.

"Just what are you trying so hard to hide from me, Rubedo?" If Jr. hadn't been in a dazed state he would've noticed the bitter hurt in Albedo's eyes as the white-haired man's inner child reflected momentarily in his eyes, afraid of seeing only resentment in his older brother's eyes. After staring at Jr. for a moment longer the malicious mask was placed back on. "Well then if you won't tell me, I'll just have to force it out of you."

Without warning, the hand supporting Jr.'s head forced it up and Albedo crushed his lips to Jr.'s. The kiss was painful and bruising, but sent wild spasms of shock throughout Jr.'s entire body nonetheless. Jr. started to flail his arms wildly as Albedo's other hand plunged deep into his stomach once more and moved upward to the region where his heart was, and in his current state of shock his most intimate memory was easily revealed.

Sakura and Rubedo sat on a swinging couch on the patio of the young girl's country home. Rubedo was saying something with downcast eyes as the brunette looked worriedly at him. After a moment's pause the girl opened her mouth and spoke quietly to him with a small upward turn of her lips, and the red-haired boy looked at her with his own genuine smile. A fierce look of determination was set in his sapphire eyes as he spoke, and his expression turned quickly to delighted surprise when she interrupted him with a peck on the cheek. Sakura stood up and ran to her door, opening it and looking back at the URTV before smiling and running inside.

Rubedo stared for a moment before slowly lifting a hand to his cheek, a secretive smile on his face. The memory faded to white, leaving the void Sakura left in Jr.'s mind after she passed away.

As soon as the memory had vanished, Jr. was abruptly brought back in the present and he shuddered violently, face flushed and eyes flickering blood red. His hand slowly curled into a fist as he clenched his teeth, and before he realized what he was doing, he had punched Albedo square in the jaw.

"**Bastard!**" Jr. hollered, breathing out heavily and ignoring the sound of crunching bone. He viciously wiped his mouth and struggled out of the taller man's grasp while Albedo grinned as his cracked bones knitted back together.

"Temper, temper," Albedo scolded mockingly, standing up and dragging Jr. along with him. "You need to be punished." Once again Jr. found himself pushed up against the cold wall and he had nowhere to look but Albedo's enchanting yet horrifying eyes.

"_I shall carve myself unto you, Rubedo_."

Jr. didn't have enough time to process the meaning behind Albedo's cryptic words because the next second his mouth was being smothered. Jr. clamped his hands down on either side of Albedo's shoulders, digging his nails into the taller man's skin tensely. He could feel the smooth rippling muscle beneath the tight fabric of Albedo's suit that defined his muscular figure, and he gasped as Albedo fisted his hands on Jr.'s hair, thus allowing the seemingly older man to thrust his tongue into Jr.'s throat.

Their tongues collided, and Jr.'s eyes widened. He surprisingly found himself shyly returning the gesture, feeling something electrical surge through his veins. Sudden urges and thoughts filled his fuzzy mind as the many new sensations spread throughout his small frame, and he openly welcomed them.

Their kiss turned frantic and more passionate as Albedo pressed his body against Jr.'s, which produced a sigh out of the red-head. A clawed hand traced the side of Jr.'s face gently and Jr. groaned dazedly, watching Albedo through half-lidded eyes.

The sound of voices alerted Albedo's ears and he abruptly withdrew from Jr., glancing at the exit with narrowed eyes. Jr. collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily and glanced up at Albedo.

"I think we last saw him here!"

"_Shion._" Jr. whispered. Albedo looked down at Jr. and grinned sadistically.

"I guess our time ends now, dear Rubedo. Til next we meet!" Albedo somersaulted into the air and disappeared as he jumped off the balcony, chuckling.

"Yes, I heard something," Ziggy's disembodied voice spoke. Within seconds Jr.'s comrades appeared in front of the red-head, who looked slightly disheveled lying alone on the floor.

"Jr.! Are you ok?" chaos kneeled in front of the slumped over variant, worry evident in his translucent eyes. Jr.'s eyes trailed past the silver-haired boy to the ledge where Albedo had just jumped over, and his sapphire eyes saddened somewhat.

"_No._"

**….**

A/N-Oh wow I feel naughty xD. Anyway! I know that in the game when Albedo did that tummy-thing to MOMO it was only to search for the Y-Data and not to look at her memories but it makes it way better if Albedo does it to Jr. :D Hopefully you enjoyed this story! Reviews would be appreciated.

Here's an alternate ending to this story, inspired by **Seraphim-Angel02**, who I recently dragged into the Xenosaga world.

MOMO: Where's Jr.?

Everyone: _looks around_

chaos: That's strange…I thought he had been behind us the whole time.

KOS-MOS: It is most likely that he was left behind on the second floor about an hour and a half ago.

Everyone: Oops.

_Suddenly a huge box slides across the floor in front of Shion_

Shion: Eh? What's this? _kneels__ down _There's a card attached…_reads aloud_ "I think you may have forgotten your toy. Don't worry, I had fun with him."

Ziggy: Look, there are…holes on the top of the box. Is something inside of it?

MOMO: Be careful, Shion!

Shion: _opens box_

_A naked, flushed and panting Jr. is inside the box _

Jr.: A-A-Albedo…_faint_

Everyone: O.o

Ziggy: _covers MOMO's eyes_

Haha this is a much better ending, right? xD

_  
_


End file.
